Loving Lily
by maya selene
Summary: IGNORE THE TITLE, i know it's crappy but i can't think of better one. incomplete and will probably never be complete. lily is a loner and james notices.
1. introducing... lily the loner

It was quite late, but James was still in the library with Sirius, looking for books on Invisibility Potions. All too soon, Madame Pince came over to send them off.  
"Out!" she said. "I need to close this place down."  
"Oh, just five more minutes," Sirius said, smiling charmingly down at her. Madame Pince grudgingly let them stay a bit longer.  
James moved down the shelves, looking for any books that might come in useful. He pulled one out, and was about to find Sirius so that they could leave, when he discovered that they weren't the only two people left in the library.  
A girl about his age was sitting at a table behind him, half hidden by volumes and volumes of books as big as paving stones piled up around her. She was flicking through the yellowing pages of a heavy brown book, occasionally writing things down, and sucking thoughtfully at the end of her quill after each paragraph. Her long, red hair covered most of her face, and she had a light sprinkling of freckles on her nose. As her eyes moved up and down the paper, James noticed that they were a startling green color, like emeralds or the sea when the sun shone directly onto it. He stared at her, seemingly transfixed.  
"James? Uh, James?" James jerked out of his daydream, and turned to look at Sirius who was waving a hand in front of his face.  
"What?"  
"I've called you five times already but you keep staring off into space. Ready to go?"  
"Yeah." He looked over at the girl again. He had seen her before, he realized. She did extremely well in one subject, Charms... or was it Potions? Maybe Divination. He couldn't quite remember.  
"Do you know who she is?" James asked Sirius, nodding his head over to her. As he spoke, she began packing up, cramming as many volumes as she could into her bag and walking towards the exit, red hair hanging over her like a curtain.  
Sirius glanced over at where he was looking. "Lily Evans," he said. "She's been in Gryffindor with us for years... she's Head Girl, came top of Charms last year."  
So it was Charms. "How come I've never seen her before?" James wondered, watching as she left the room.  
Sirius shrugged. "You probably have, just haven't really noticed her before... she's kind of easy to forget, if you know what I mean. She's quiet, keeps to herself... I don't think she has any friends. Kind of a pity. She could be quite pretty if she wanted."  
Madame Pince came up behind them, looking irritable. "When you boys are quite finished," she snapped, "I have to close up. Now."  
"Just leaving," Sirius said. "Come on, James."  
They headed out of the library. Sirius began talking about their first Quidditch match for the year (Gryffindor vs Slytherin), but James' mind was elsewhere. Why, he thought to himself, in all his six years in Hogwarts, had he failed to really notice Lily Evans?  
He vowed to keep an eye out for her.  
*****  
It was almost two weeks later. James had already memorized every move, every habit and every detail about Lily Evans, and realized why he had never really seen her before. Or rather, why it was that when he looked at her, his eyes seemed to slide straight past and towards someone else.  
She sat in the far back corner of every class, next to no one. She never put her hand up, and the teacher never called on her to answer a question or to demonstrate something to the class, even in Charms which was easily her best subject.  
In corridors, she kept right in the shadows, red hair hanging over her face like a veil. She was never seen without the company of at least half a dozen books hanging from her side, and whenever she spoke to anyone she never looked straight at them, her eyes hovered somewhere between their navel and their chest.  
At meals, she sat in the corner furthest away from everyone, eating her food without looking up. She separated all the green vegies first, and drank after every three bites.  
In the common room, she would take the armchair furthest away from the fire and stay up late into the night reading, and stroking her brown kitten, Fluffer McKitty who would sit on her lap purring. Then at about twelve o'clock, she would get up and stretch, Fluffer McKitty would fall to the ground, and they would both make their ways up the girls' staircase to their dormitory.  
She didn't have any friends, never got any owls, only spoke if she was spoken to, had a small scar on her right hand, and held her quill incorrectly.  
All this James noticed in just two weeks, although they had never exchanged a single word between themselves. Although he didn't know it then, he had already fallen in love, simply by watching her.  
*****  
It was an unusually warm October day, especially for Halloween. Every single third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh year were out enjoying a day at Hogsmeade, third years chattering excitedly as it was their first time.  
James was halfway there when he realized that he'd forgotten his money back in his dormitory and ran back to get it.  
"Hurry, won't you?" Sirius called after him. "Zonko's closes early today and I need to stock up on more Stink Pellets."  
"Yeah," James said. "I'll meet you there okay?"  
Sirius nodded and continued on to Hogsmeade with Remus and Peter while James ran off in the opposite direction.  
He reached the portrait, said the password and stepped into the common room which seemed to be empty. Everyone was either at Hogsmeade or outside enjoying the sunshine.  
He was half-way up the staircase to the boys' dormitories when he heard a voice coming from behind an armchair.  
"Now hold still, Fluffer McKitty, we'll get there in a minute," it said softly. "Don't you want to sing Happy Birthday first?"  
James peered over the arm chair and suddenly caught sight of Lily sitting cross- legged on the floor with Fluffer McKitty on her lap. In front of her was a tiny cake with a candle burning brightly on it, and beside her was a single, solitary parcel. She didn't seem to notice James was watching her.  
"Shall we sing together?" she said in the same soft voice. "On the count of three now, one...two... three:  
Happy birthday to me  
Happy birthday to me  
Happy birthday, dear me  
Happy birthday to me."  
She blew out the candle. "We'll have some cake later on, Fluffer. I'll open the presents now... is this one from you?" She picked up the one, lonely parcel from beside her. "How nice...whatever could it be?" She began to remove the wrapping paper, talking all the while. "It's something squarish, something hard, it sounds hollow..." she pulled aside the last of the wrapping paper, and help up a small, brown, wooden jewelry box. "Oh, it's lovely! How did you know I wanted one of these, Fluffer McKitty?" She bent down and kissed her kitten between the eyes. Fluffer purred and nestled nearer. She stroked him, sighing gently as she surveyed her one and only birthday present. "At least you remembered my birthday, even if no one else did," she murmured.  
She suddenly got up and James quickly ran the rest of the way up the stairs before she could see him, thinking hard. He had an idea.  
*****  
"...you have defied the odds and garnered triumph through your own efforts. Your future is limitless and I shall always be proud of you, my Chinese Cinderella." Lily reached the last page of the book, and closed it with a sigh. It had been such a wonderful story. She checked her watch. "It's getting late, Fluffer McKitty. We should be going up to bed."  
She gathered up the book and her cat, and made her solitary way up the staircase to her dormitory. She put Fluffer McKitty down on her bed, and was about to get changed when her eyes fell upon her jewelry box, her only gift for today.  
Well, what did you expect? she asked herself as she began to undress. Did you really think Petunia would send you anything? Mum and dad are dead now, they have been for years... the pang of guilt that hand been haunting her for the past four years hit her again. If it hadn't been for her, they might still be alive...  
She shook her head. It was no time to be feeling sorry for herself. She drew the curtains around her bed, climbed in, and laid her head on the pillow, drawing Fluffer McKitty up closer to her. Her head hit something hard.  
"What could that be?" she muttered, reaching behind her. Her hand closed on something and she brought it out to see. Then, "Oh!"  
It was a small box, wrapped in colorful birthday paper and tied with ribbon. So someone had remembered her birthday!  
Carefully, she pulled off the wrapping paper and took the lid off the box.  
"Oh, Kitty!" she gasped. In the box were a set of earrings, not ordinary ones but small circles that seemed to be made of fire. "Who sent this to me?" She looked around for a card, but couldn't find one.  
She put the earrings on. They looked lovely on her.  
"I have a friend, Kitty," she murmured as she fell back into her pillow and slept.  
*****  
It was late at night, and Lily, as usual, was in her armchair away from the fire reading. The common room was empty except for her and the cat, and an odd sort of chill had settled over the castle grounds, telling them that Autumn was soon drawing to an end. Lily looked at the fire. It's warmth didn't reach her way at the back of the common room. It looked so inviting.  
What would it matter? Lily thought. There's no one else in here anyway. I'll just go a bit closer...  
She picked up her book and Fluffer McKitty, and took the nearest chair to the fire that she could fine. It felt so much better to be close to it, now she felt warmer and didn't have to squint through half-darkness to see the words... she settled down, feeling comfortable.  
Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her and looked to see what it was. There was no one there. That's weird, she thought to herself as she turned back to her book. But then, a lot of weird things had been happening lately...  
Little candied hearts with U R SWEET written on them were suddenly finding their way into the pockets of her robes and cloak. Sometimes, her books would slide off the table for no reason, and when she straightened to put them back on, she would find flowers on there instead. Once she had opened her Transfiguration book to do some homework and found a piece of parchment pressed between the pages. She had turned it over to find a poem that read:  
Friends are the rarest gems of all  
But the most precious are the ones  
Who sparkle inside and out...  
Like you do.  
She hadn't recognized the writing which was tall and spidery, and spent the entire night wondering who would bother to send her such a thing. And everyday, she could feel a pair of eyes watching her, but when she turned around no one was paying the least bit of attention to her, except for James Potter who had given her a half-smile once. She had been too startled to return it, and quickly bent her head and hurried away from those eyes that seemed to follow her everywhere.  
She turned a page in her book, when suddenly, a voice behind her said, "Sirius? Is that you?"  
She turned around. James Potter was standing behind her with a tired look on his face. He looked startled to find her there.  
"Oh... sorry," he said. "I thought you were someone else."  
"It's alright," she murmured. She turned back and quickly hid her face behind her book. She could hear him take the seat beside her. What was he doing? She watched from the corner of her eye.  
"What are you reading?" he asked after a while.  
"A book."  
He smiled. "I can see that. What's it called?"  
She showed him the cover. Gone With the Wind.  
"Is it good?"  
Why was he talking to her? "Yes."  
More silence. Then, "I was surprised to see you up here."  
"Why?"  
He shrugged. "You're usually by yourself, back in that corner over there."  
Lily felt insulted. She knew she didn't have any friends. He didn't have to rub it in. She buried her face back into her book, frowning.  
"Have you done your Charms homework yet?"  
"No," she said, wondering where he was getting at.  
"You'd better get started soon. It's quite hard."  
Lily was feeling really annoyed now. First of all he had made that comment about her always being by herself, now he was insulting her intelligence by telling her that Charms was hard when she was the best Charms student in the whole year. The essay was meant to be on Enticing Charms. She had already mastered them three years ago.  
"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next trip?"  
Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. Now he wanted her to go out with him after he had just insulted her? The jerk.  
Lily opened her mouth to tell him to get lost, but instead, she found herself saying, "I'd like to go to Hogsmeade with you." What? Where had that come from? That wasn't what she wanted to say! No! No, no, no, no, no! She tried to tell him this but found her throat was stuck.  
"Great!" he was smiling now. "It's on next Monday. I'll meet you down here at three o'clock, okay?"  
Lily unstuck her throat just in time to see him going up the staircase to the boys dormitories. What had gotten into her?  
Suddenly, the incredibility of the situation sunk in. She, Lily Amelia Evans, had just been asked out by James Potter. James Potter. Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. The guy half the girls at school had a crush on. He hadn't asked Lydia Peterson or Janice what's-her-name. He had asked her. Lily.  
Her life just got weirder every day.  
*****  
It was Monday, time for her trip to Hogsmeade with James. Lily was standing in front of the mirror, brushing her hair.  
I wish it were longer, she found herself thinking. Longer, and less frizzy. And I wish my eyes weren't so--  
Wait a minute. I don't care about how I look. Why am I going to all this bother of looking nice just for this little date with James? And it's not even a date, really, just an outing...  
She pulled her hair out of her eyes and looked at her reflection. She looked different without it hanging over her face. Older somehow, more mature...  
She let it flop back into place. Somehow, she couldn't help noticing how plain and ordinary she looked. She caught sight of some lipstick standing on Chantel Mavison's bedside table. Chantel wouldn't mind if she--  
Stop it! "What is wrong with you, Evans?" she muttered. It was just a stupid date, that was all, with a boy she barely even knew. So what if he had a great smile, and nice eyes, and a really, really sweet laugh...  
"I am not going to turn into one of those stupid girls who giggle at every boy they see," she said aloud.  
Fluffer McKitty meowed in agreement.  
*****  
Lily went down the stairs at three o'clock. James was there, waiting for her as promised. He smiled when he saw her come down.  
"Hi," he said. "Ready to go?"  
Lily nodded. They walked together to the village in silence, Lily carefully keeping her distance, watching to make sure he didn't get too close.  
"Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer?" James asked once they were there.  
"Alright," Lily said awkwardly. She wondered why she had agreed to go with him in the first place.  
When they entered the Three Broomsticks, nearly every head turned to stare at them. Lily could feel her face growing hot. Of course. They were all wondering why perfect, popular James Potter was in Hogsmeade with a nobody but her. Why hadn't she just stayed back in the common room where she belonged?  
James didn't seem to notice all the looks they were getting. "I'll get us the drinks," he said. "You find a table for us, okay?"  
Lily nodded and moved through the crowded restaurant to a table near the back, trying to ignore the people who were still staring. She had just seated herself down when four massive Hufflepuff girls she had never spoken to before in her life approached her. Their leader, a girl with blond ringlets, had her arms folded across her chest. She did not look happy.  
"So," she said. "Here with James, are you?"  
"Yes," Lily said guardedly.  
"I just want you to know," the girl said, "that James belongs to Leona." She jerked her thumb back to a brown-haired girl behind her, who was slightly shorter than her but three times wider.  
"He does?"  
"Yes. They've been going together for weeks. Months. Maybe even years." She pushed her face up close to Lily's and breathed all over it. "So don't get in the way. Or--" She slammed her hand down. The whole table shook. "Got that?"  
Lily nodded wordlessly. The Hufflepuffs disappeared just as James arrived with the Butterbeer. This date was turning out to be much more trouble than it was worth.  
"Who were they?" James asked, sitting down and opening a Butterbeer.  
Lily thought it was best not to answer. She clutched the Butterbeer to her lips and didn't answer.  
"So. You any good at small talk?"  
Lily shook her head and smiled slightly.  
"You should do that more."  
"Do what?"  
"Smile. You're pretty when you smile."  
Lily blushed and stopped smiling.  
"Have you heard about the new law the ministry just passed around? They've authorized the use of Unforgivable Curses on any suspected Death Eater."  
"I heard about that," Lily said. Her voice was barely audible above the chattering and laughter going on in the restaurant.  
"I think it's wrong," James said. "How are we any different from them if we do to them what they do to us?"  
Lily was about to answer when she stopped. Her throat caught. She saw again, her parents lying on the floor, their expressions blank and empty. The Death Eater had given a high-pitched, cruel laugh as he and the Dementer Apparated away. Lily and Petunia had watched, terrified, hidden in a linen closet. The Death Eaters had done that. They had done it all.  
"They deserve it," Lily said suddenly. "They all do."  
"Do you think so?" James asked. "Do you think anyone deserves 'Avada Kadavra'?"  
"Yes," Lily said defiantly. "They kill innocent people....Muggles and Muggle-borns, they ally themselves with terrible creatures like Dementors and Giants, they want to change it so that every witch and wizard is a pure blood, they kill whole families for no reason at all, they make us all live in terror, wondering where they're going to strike next..."  
Lily's voice trailed off and she was horrified to find she had tears in her eyes. She blinked them back angrily. Why had she gone off like that? She never spoke unless she could help it, why had she gone off into that stupid, stupid speech? James must think she was mad to stick up for the Ministry. She knew many wizards had disagreed with the idea and set up protests against it. She put her tankard of Butterbeer down on the table and stared at it so she avoid looking at James' eyes.  
"I still think it's wrong," James said quietly. "We know enough curses and hexes to be able to take them to Azkaban. If anyone deserves that place, it's them."  
They sat in silence for a while.  
"I have to go back to the castle," Lily muttered. "Finish my Transfiguration essay."  
"I have to do that too," James said. "Or McGonagall'd do her nut."  
Despite herself, Lily found another small smile escape her. James smiled back.  
"Shall we go back to the castle?"  
"Okay," she said, getting up. They left the Three Broomsticks and started walking back to the castle, fresh snow crunching under their shoes.  
"I've never heard you talk as much as you did in the Three Broomsticks," James said. "You never speak in class."  
"What's there to say that hasn't already been said?"  
James smiled. "True...but still, it'd be nice to hear your voice sometimes."  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang from one of the nearby stores. Lily jumped and slipped on the snow. James caught her in his arms.  
"Careful," he said. He looked back. "That's the new Zonko's. It's a pretty wild place. We could go there next trip if you want."  
Next trip? When would that be?  
James set Lily back on her feet and they both started walking again.  
Ten minutes later, they were back in the common room.  
"Thanks for the Butterbeer," she said. "And for...everything else." Behind her curtain of red hair, she was slightly flushed.  
"My pleasure," James said. "We could do that essay together, if you want."  
"No... I can do it on my own." She gave him a hesitant half-smile. "Goodbye."  
"See you," James said. He watched as she scrambled up the staircase to the girls' dorms.  
He shook his head. There's more to that girl than meets the eye.  
*****  
Lily was walking down the corridor after Charms when she suddenly heard voices coming from an empty classroom and stopped to listen.  
"Who does she think she is, practically plastering herself onto him--"  
"She's quite good at Charms, maybe she put an Entrancing Charm on him--"  
"What's her name anyway?"  
"Dunno... Rosie or Daisy or something."  
"Lily, actually. Lily Evans."  
"What are you, the expert on her or something? I have an idea. Why don't we..."  
The voices faded off. Lily strained to listen. Nothing.  
Suddenly, the door swung open and the four Hufflepuff girls that had threatened her at The Three Broomsticks tumbled out.  
"Ha!" their leader cried, pointing her finger out dramatically. "I knew it! Spy!"  
They advanced on her. Lily backed down the corridor.  
"So," the leader said. "We warned you not to go near James, but you did, didn't you?"  
"No, I didn't!" Lily said.  
"Liar!" the girl roared. "I told you what was going to happen if you did..." She punched her massive fist into the palm of her hand and looked at her threateningly.  
"Maybe we're going a bit too harsh on her, Hattie," one girl said, chewing on her hair and nervously looking around. "Just make her promise not to go near him again."  
"No way!" Hattie exclaimed. "We warned her the first time. Now she has to pay..." she pulled her wand out, probably to give Lily a magical wedgie.  
Lily suddenly looked past them and waved frantically. "Hi, Professor McGonagall!" she said.  
The Hufflepuff girls whirled around. Lily ran. She sprinted around a corner, having no idea where she was heading. She could hear pounding footsteps behind her, meaning the Hufflepuffs had realized her little joke and were now after her.  
Panting and clutching at a stitch at her side, she staggered over to the entrance of the Prefects' bathroom.  
"Bath balls, bath balls," she said. "Hurry!" The doors creaked open and she stumbled in. She could just hear Hattie's outraged yells as the doors shut behind her. She leaned against them and slid slowly down to the ground, breathing hard.  
*****  
James was in the Prefects bathroom, doing laps in the in the bath tub. He hummed to himself as he hoisted himself out and tied a white towel around him.  
He hadn't seen Lily since Hogsmeade... well he had, but only in classes and in the common room. He hadn't spoken a word to her and she hadn't said anything to him either...he frowned. For a moment there, he'd thought she liked him. But then she'd clam up again and...  
Suddenly, the door of the bathroom flew open with a bang. James promptly forgot about what he was doing and dropped his towel. Lily had suddenly burst in, red faced and breathing hard. The doors slammed shut behind her. James could hear someone yelling after her. Still panting, she slid down the door and onto the floor, leaning against the them with her eyes shut. Then they flickered open and she looked around. She saw James. Her jaw dropped.  
"Oh..." she said, her hand flickering up to her mouth. A red tinge appeared on both cheeks and slowly began creeping its way up her face. "Oh, my..."  
"Can I help you, Lily?" he asked, grabbing a new towel and covering himself up again. About five minutes too late.  
"I'm sorry," she said, reaching behind her and fumbling for the door handle. "Terribly sorry." Then she twisted the handle and ran right back out again to the common room.  
Oh. My. God, she thought as she ran.  
She had just seen James Potter naked.  
*****  
It was later that evening and Lily was curled up in her usual armchair in the back of the common room, reading and stroking Fluffer McKitty who was purring on her lap. She had just turned a page in her book when she heard someone coming up behind her.  
"Don't you ever get tired of reading?" James asked as he slid down in the seat beside her.  
Lily could feel her face heat up when she saw him. Although after what she saw that afternoon it wasn't exactly surprising. "I like reading," she muttered, ducking her head behind her book again and pretending to read. She was really watching to see what James was going to do next.  
"Don't you do anything else for fun?"  
"Like what?"  
"Practice dueling?"  
"No."  
"Exploding Snap?"  
"No."  
"Wizarding Chess?"  
"No."  
"Running races?"  
"No."  
"That's sort of hard to believe after the way you went rampaging on me in the bathroom this afternoon," he said teasingly.  
Lily turned even redder, if that were possible, and hid behind her book. "That was an accident. I didn't even know you were in there."  
James grinned. "Maybe I should see you naked to even things up."  
Lily's face was now so red you could have friend bacon on there. James changed the subject.  
"Who were you running away from?"  
"What makes you think I was running away from anyone?"  
"Just the way you came in all red and panting... and I heard someone yelling before you closed the door."  
"It was no one."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
They were both quiet for a while, Lily turning the pages in her books and absentmindedly stroking her kitten, trying to ignore James' presence.  
"I'm going to the Astronomy tower tonight, to finish my star chart," he said. "Do you want to come? We can do it together."  
Lily was sorely tempted, but didn't want to risk making a fool herself in front of him, which was sure to happen with her clumsiness.  
"I'm doing my chart tomorrow night," she said, trying to avoid his eyes. It was difficult not to.  
"Professor Sinistra said that Mars would be brightest tonight though," James said. Still, Lily shook her head.  
"I don't like Astronomy," she said. "Just sitting and staring at things is boring."  
"Oh, I don't know," James said slowly. He looked at her and smiled slightly. "It all depends on what you're staring at, really."  
Lily's cheeks tinged pink at the compliment and the blush slowly crept up her face. She looked down at her book quickly, trying to ignore James who was still watching her.  
"Hey, Kitty." James seemed to have noticed Fluffer McKitty for the first time. He reached over and stroked her. Fluffer McKitty purred, then leapt off Lily and onto James' lap.  
Traitor, Lily thought furiously, still keeping her eyes trained on the book.  
"Doing anything tomorrow night? Besides your Astronomy chart, that is."  
Yes. Say yes, Lily instructed her self. Tell him you have to study for another exam.  
"No," Lily found herself saying. Where did these words keep coming from? She hadn't meant to say that. Better tell him I'm busy before it's too late.  
She opened her mouth but James was already talking.  
"I'll meet you at the edge of the Forbidden Forest after Quidditch practice at around seven. We can take a walk and get to know each other better."  
He got up, put Fluffer McKitty back into her lap, and smiled. "Will you be there?"  
Lily found herself nodding mutely. What kept making her do these things?  
"Good. I'll be waiting for you."  
He said goodnight and went up the boys staircase to his dormitory.  
What had she gotten herself into this time?  
*****  
Lily had been planning to cancel her little date with James the next day, but every time she saw him he was surrounded by friends and she didn't want to approach him in front of them. She was too embarrassed and she didn't know what James' reaction would be. What if he got mad?  
So when seven o'clock came, Lily could be found making her way towards the Forbidden Forest, keeping to the shadows, her face slightly flushed from spending two hours wrestling her hair into place. It seemed important to look good for James, though she didn't know why.  
She reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest and sat down on a fallen log, waiting. Seven o'clock came and went with no sign of James. After twenty minutes of more waiting, it was obvious he wasn't going to show up.  
Lily got up to go, feeling, for some reason, bitterly disappointed that he hadn't showed up after he'd promised to be there. What do you care anyway, Lily Evans? she thought as she began to walk back towards the castle. If he tells you to meet you somewhere then stands you up, then he doesn't even deserve your company. So forget him and--  
Oh, God. Are those tears you're fighting back, Evans?  
Lily blinked them away angrily, but just then, she heard a voice coming from behind her.  
"Lily! Lily wait up!" Lily looked around. James was running towards her, red faced and out of breath.  
"I'm sorry I'm late," he panted, coming up beside her. "I got held up."  
Lily said nothing, she just kept walking. She was glad it was dark, so James couldn't see her tears.  
"I'm sorry," he said again. "Do you still want to go on our walk?"  
No, said a little voice in her head. Say no and put the stupid jerk back in his place. But something was stopping her.  
"Okay," Lily said. Why, why, WHY did she keep saying these things?  
James smiled with relief. "Oh, good. I thought you might.... never mind. Let's go."  
He steered her away from the castle at back towards the forest.  
"Why were you late?" Lily asked him.  
"Quidditch practice ran overtime," James replied.  
Typical male, Lily thought furiously. Keep a lady waiting just because you have to play a stupid sport. It must have been a sign that they weren't meant to be together, but somehow, Lily was savoring their closeness. A silence drifted between them. Lily pushed her hair back away from her face.  
"Oh, I like your earrings," James said, noticing them for the first time. They were the ones she had gotten for Christmas. "They look good on you."  
"Thanks," Lily muttered, letting her hair fall back into place.  
"I was hoping you'd like them," James continued. "There were so many in the shop I didn't know which ones to choose."  
Lily almost fell over from shock. "You bought them for me?"  
"Yeah."  
Lily was silent, thinking for a while. "You gave me all the candy and flowers as well, didn't you?"  
"That was me," James said lightly.  
"But...why?"  
James looked at her and smiled slightly. "I should have thought that was quite obvious, wouldn't you?"  
Lily felt her face heat up. She knew it was impossible, but still... could it be? That James Potter, captain of Quidditch, famed Gryffindor Chaser, actually liked her specially?  
Lily didn't know what to say, so she stayed quiet and stared at the ground as they went along. Suddenly, she couldn't wait until the end of the walk so she could escape from him. How was she supposed to act in a position like this?  
"So," James said.  
"So, what?"  
"Do you like me?"  
Lily really did trip over this time. James caught her just before she hit the ground.  
"I think we should go back to the castle now," she said a bit woozily as he set her on the ground.  
"You haven't answered my question yet."  
"What question?" Lily asked, knowing exactly what it was.  
"Do you like me?"  
They walked in silence for a while. Then Lily turned to look at him and gave him another one of her half-smiles.  
"You're alright, I suppose," she said.  
James smiled. "So if I asked if it would be okay to kiss you, would you say yes?"  
"Maybe."  
"Maybe?"  
Lily suddenly turned red and looked away, muttering something James didn't quite catch.  
"What was that?"  
Lily looked back up at him. "I said, I don't know how."  
James smiled and chuckled gently. "That's okay... I'll teach you."  
He stopped walking and she followed suit. They were nearly at the castle now.  
"Well, you need to get a bit closer for a start," he said.  
Lily moved up to him and put her arms around his neck  
"This close enough?" she said.  
James smiled. "That'll do fine... now just close your eyes..."  
Her eyes flickered shut. James bent his head and kissed her gently on the lips. Lily could feel her head spinning and heart soaring until he until he had stopped kissing her, then it was as if she had been deposited safely back on earth.  
"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" James murmured gently, lips still close to hers.  
"No," she whispered. "Not at all."  
She took her arms from around his neck and slowly backed away.  
"Good night, James," she said, then turned and ran back the rest of the way up to the castle to tell her cat, Fluffer McKitty, of all the night's happenings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm leaving off there cos I have to go study for an exam. There'll be more soon, I'm hoping to post something on the weekend when I have more time... it won't be a very long series, five parts at the most. I'm sorry for any mistakes for anything, I know my spelling and grammar sucks ( i fall asleep during english, toooooooooo boring). Anyway, I hope u liked that, thanx for all the e-mails and reviews i've gotten so far and review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. about sirius. he's jealous.

Sirius Black was in the Gryffindor common room doing his Transfiguration homework. Or trying to do his Transfiguration homework. It was a bit difficult when you had gotten out all your parchment and quills only to discover that you'd left you Transfiguration book back in the library.  
Sirius supposed that a house-elf would probably find and return it, but for now, he'd have to use someone elses. He leaned over and tapped James on the shoulder.  
"James?" he said. James didn't move or take any notice of Sirius at all. He was too busy staring off into nothing with a weird glazed look in his eyes.  
"James," said Sirius a bit louder. He banged his fist on the table in front of him. "Hey, James, wake up."  
James jerked out of his trance and looked up. "What?"  
"Can I borrow your Transfiguration book?" Sirius asked. "I left mine behind in the library."  
"Yeah, sure," James said. He pulled his Transfiguration book from the pile on his table, handed it to Sirius, then went back to staring into empty space.  
Sirius took the book, shaking his head. His best friend just got weirder every day.  
He opened the book to the contents page and was about to flip on to Human Transfiguration when an inscription on the inside cover caught his eye.  
J.P  
luvs  
L..E  
forever.  
Sirius frowned as he looked at the message, tapping his quill on his parchment but not writing anything. So James was in love. Okay, fine. That would probably explain the airy-fairy way he had been acting lately. But who was L.E?  
Sirius surveyed the common room, searching for someone who began with an L. Not Adele Parker or Janice Mitchell or Jennifer McPhail of Mary-Ann Kennerly...  
No one. Some maybe she wasn't in Gryffindor after all but in Ravenclaw or something. Sirius glanced at his best friend who was still staring at the back of the room like there was no tomorrow. Maybe she's that Ravenclaw Prefect, Sirius thought as he followed James' gaze to the far side of the common room. Leanne whats-her-name. Or maybe that new Hufflepuff Seeker...  
His thoughts died as soon as he saw exactly what James was staring at. He hadn't been staring at nothing after all. He had been staring at a small figure with red hair who curled up in an armchair in the furthest corner of the common room, stroking her cat and reading. Lily Evans.  
No way. Not her. He couldn't possibly be falling for that loner. Could he?  
On the other hand, her last name might not be Evans, Sirius thought quickly. It could be something else. Ellis... no, that still ends with E. Peterson or Davis or something like that?  
Yeah, Davis, Sirius decided. Lily Davis. That's what her name is.  
He went back to James' Transfiguration book, now fully confident that James wasn't in love with Lily Evans, and turned the page. On this particular page, James had written Lily Evans in huge letters and surrounded the name by about a million hearts.  
Sirius slammed the book shut, not wanting to see anymore. He was in such a crappy mood all of a sudden. He didn't know why, he just was.  
He three down his quill and dropped the book with a crash in front of James. James jumped and looked up. "Hey, where are you going?" he said in surprise as Sirius began stomping up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.  
"To bed," Sirius said shortly.  
"Oh," James said, then turned his head and went back to gazing at Lily.  
Back in the dormitory, Sirius flopped down on his bed and drew the curtains around him. He didn't know why he felt so furious all of a sudden.  
Yes, you do, said a little voice in his head. You're jealous.  
"Am not," Sirius muttered, throwing a pillow across to the other side of his bed.  
But that wasn't quite true. Sirius had been James' best friend since the second they had met on the Hogwarts Express. They were inseparable and he certainly didn't want to share her with some stupid *girl*.  
"Oh, shut up," said Sirius tiredly and buried his head under his remaining pillows in an effort to block his thoughts. It worked fairly well, but still, the very ugly thought that Lily Evans might replace him as James' best friend still haunted him.  
*****  
The next day Sirius and Remus were sitting underneath the big oak tree in the school gardens. Or rather, Remus was sitting underneath it studying and Sirius was climbing around in the branches above him.  
"Moony," he said. "Can I ask you something?"  
"I suppose," Remus said, not looking up from the book he was leafing through. He looked pale and tired and dark shadows circled his eyes, the result from late night studying under the blankets to catch up on missed chapters.  
Sirius began swinging himself up onto higher branches. "Suppose that one of us--me, you, James or Peter, I mean-- kind of, um... you know, fell in love."  
Remus looked up. "Who are you in love with?" he asked curiously.  
"No, not me," Sirius said quickly. He settled himself of a broad branch directly above Remus's head. "I was talking about... someone else."  
"James?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"Well I know I'm not in love, and if you're not either than that only leaves one other person."  
"What about Peter?"  
"Could you imagine Peter in love?"  
"Mm... good point. Anyway, supposing James fell in love... how would you feel?"  
"I don't know." Remus glanced back up at Sirius. "Who's he in love with anyway?"  
"Nobody."  
"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense."  
"No, seriously, she is nobody. Do you know who Lily Evans is?"  
"No."  
"See? She's nobody."  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Just because I don't know her it doesn't mean no one else does."  
Sirius leaned against the trunk and looked up at the sky. "Girls suck," he said. "We don't need them, do we Moony? They can all drop dead for all I care."  
"I seem to remember you chasing after a certain Kayleen Miller in our sixth year," Remus pointed out.  
Sirius winced at the memory. "That was different. I was young and stupid back then."  
"Now you're just stupid."  
"Very funny, Moony." Sirius sighed. Less than twenty-four hours ago he'd been a normal, happy seventeen-year-old with a normal, happy seventeen-year-old best friend, and a not-so-normal, but happy werewolf for his other best friend. Now he was a confused, crazy-jealous seventeen-year-old who had a girl-obsessed best friend who happened to be in love with the world's biggest cat loving loser.  
This was all Lily's fault. If she hadn't come on the scene he'd still have his best friend acting normally.  
"This is stupid," Sirius muttered, jumping down from the tree. "I don't know why he had to fall in love anyway."  
"What is it with you and this Lily girl, anyway?" Remus asked. "What've you got against her?"  
"I never said I had anything against her," Sirius said. "It's just..." his voice trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.  
"You're jealous, aren't you?" Remus said, realizing for the first time. "You're scared that James will replace you with her."  
"I am not," Sirius snapped. "You can't tell me what I'm feeling."  
"Yes, I can," Remus said.  
"Tell me then, smarty."  
"You're jealous. You think that Lily's going to be the number one person in his life now, you're scared that you're going to lose him as your best friend and you don't want to share him with anyone he might fall in love with because you think he'll start drifting further and further away from you," said Remus smartly, shutting his book. "See? I'm not as stupid as you think. I'm right aren't I?"  
Sirius just sat there with his mouth hanging open. Just when you thought you knew everything there was to a person, they'd go and surprise you with something else.  
"That's not true," he said. "I'm not jealous."  
"What is it then?"  
"It's..." For the second time in less than ten minutes, Sirius found himself unable to finish off a sentence. To his relief, he saw James heading up the hill towards them. "Oh, look," Sirius said. "Here comes lover boy himself."  
Remus turned quickly. James approached them looking unusually more like himself and less like the weird way he had been acting lately.  
"Hi," James said.  
"Hi," Sirius and Remus both said at the same time. They watched with interest as James began to pace in front of them. He sat down, stared at the ground for about two seconds, then got up and started pacing again.  
"Guys," he suddenly burst out. "I've got something to tell you."  
"It's okay," Remus said kindly. "We already know."  
"You're in love," Sirius said. "With Lily Evans."  
He looked up in surprise. "How'd you know?"  
"Divination," Sirius said. "Trelawney's rubbing off on us."  
"Funny, ha ha. How did you know?"  
"We just figured in out from the weeeeeeird way you've been acting lately and the way you've been obsessing over her in the common room every night."  
James blushed. "I do not obsess over her."  
"Yes, you do."  
"Whatever.... anyway, I asked her if she wanted to meet you guys in the common room tomorrow night."  
"Why?"  
"Well, she's kind of shy and doesn't have that many friends..."  
"No friends, you mean," Sirius muttered. He winced as Remus trod heavily on his foot. "Ouch."  
"We'll be there," he said. "Me and Sirius both."  
James looked relieved. "Good," he said. "And remember, she gets scared kind of easily so can you act...."  
"Normally?" Remus said. "Yeah, we can do that."  
"Okay, thanks," James said. "I'll see you later, then. I've got Quidditch practice." He hurried off towards the broom shed.  
"What was that for?" Sirius asked once James was out of ear shot, rubbing his toe.  
"Sorry," Remus apologized. "I thought you were going to say something stupid."  
"Me?" Sirius looked innocent. "Say something stupid?"  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Let's go into the castle," he said. "I want to see what this Lily girl looks like."  
*****  
"Sirius, don't say anything dumb," James said, chewing on his lip nervously. 'Don't make her nervous. Act normal. You know she..."  
"...gets scared very easily," Sirius finished off for him. "Honestly, James, you've told me about a million times. I won't do anything stupid."  
"Stupid?" James suddenly looked panicked. "Crazy and weird I thought about, but I didn't think of stupid."  
"It's okay, Prongs." Remus looked very calm in comparison to his friend. "Just bring her over and we'll meet her."  
"Right," James said, nodding. "I can do that." He pushed his hair back, straightened his shoulders, and walked over to get Lily. Remus looked at Sirius.  
"You aren't going to do anything stupid, are you?" he asked.  
"Me?" said Sirius, trying to look innocent and failing. "Of course not."  
"I know you don't like her," Remus said. "So I have my suspicions..."  
"I never said I didn't like her," Sirius said. "I just don't want her being... so close to James, that's all."  
"Uh, yeah, whatever," Remus said. "Look, here they come now..."  
Sirius glanced up. James was leading Lily over, looking unusually nervous. Lily was half hidden behind her red hair, Sirius could just make out a pair of glowing green eyes looking out from beneath it. A small brown kitten was trailing along behind them. They stopped when they reached them.  
"Lily," James said. "This is Remus and Sirius. You guys, this is Lily."  
Lily peered out from behind her curtain of red hair and gave them a small, uncertain smile. "Hi," she said.  
Remus smiled back. "Hi," he said.  
Sirius didn't say anything. I can't believe James actually likes this red-haired midget, he thought. Remus kicked him in the shin.  
"Ouch.... oh, what? I mean, hi," Sirius said quickly. "Nice day, isn't it?"  
This brilliant comment earned him another kick in the shins from Remus. "The day's over," Remus muttered from the corner of his mouth. "It's eight o'clock at night, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah," Sirius said. "I meant, nice night, isn't it? Ha, ha, HA."  
His last 'ha' came out as slightly hysterical. He looked at James who was staring daggers at him. Sirius figured he'd better keep his mouth shut for a while and let them talk amongst themselves and forget about him for a bit... James started up a conversation and Remus joined in. Sirius noticed that Lily didn't talk very much, only a few words and only when she was asked... what on earth did James see in her?  
Ho, hum. The night was getting very boring. His eyes wandered and rested on the cat that was hovering around near Lily's feet. He bent down to scratch it.  
"Hey, kitty," he murmured, reaching over to stroke it. The cat glared fiercely at him as his hand drew closer and closer.... finally, after it was about an inch from its nose, the cat suddenly gave a loud hiss and bit down on it.  
"OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Sirius shrieked as he lifted his arm up and tried to shake the kitten off. "Get *off* you stupid animal!" He gave one particularly violent swing of his arm and Fluffer McKitty went flying off.  
"Kitty!" Lily shrieked as she went sailing into air. She landed with a thump on the rug in front of the common room fire and scampered up the wall and on to the curtain rod where she sat hissing and refusing to come down. Immediately, a bunch of Gryffindors surrounded the curtains, all yelling and screaming advice on how to get her back down to safety.  
Lily shrieked again and ran over to try and rescue her cat. James glared at Sirius fiercely before he went after her. "Now you've done it," he said as he went off. Remus looked at him, shook his head, then ran off to join them.  
Great, thought Sirius fiercely as he nursed his bleeding hand. Two weeks into a relationship and James already cares more about her than he does for his best friend who he's known for almost seven years, mind you, and Remus has only known her for about thirty seconds and he's running off after her too...  
Sirius scowled as he went stomping up the stairs to his dormitory. It just seemed incredibly unfair. Here he was, practically bleeding to death and no one was there to help him out. Lily was Muggle-born. Now he probably had one of those Muggle diseases he had learnt about in Muggle Studies... he ran through them in his head. Rabies, Hepatitis B, AIDS, Chicken Pox, Tonsillitis, Scarlet Fever, Strep Throat, Amnesia, Lung Cancer.... yeah, I probably have Lung Cancer, he thought, flopping down on his bed. Lung Cancer was supposed to be fatal. He'd probably die of Lung Cancer within the next five minutes and James' last words to him would have been, "Now you've done it."  
Sirius sighed and turned over. He wished he would die. At least then James would be sorry that he chose Lily Evans over him.  
*****  
Breakfast the next day was not a very enjoyable meal. Both Sirius and James were furious at each other, James because Sirius had ruined his introduction-to-Lily evening and Sirius because James hadn't come to see if he were okay after his hand had gotten ripped open. They stared stonily at the walls beyond each others shoulder and refused to speak to each other.  
Remus sighed. He couldn't believe his friends were acting so childishly. He figured he had better tell James what was going on with Sirius before their friendship ended for good.  
"James," Remus said. "Let's leave for Charms early. I want to show you something."  
"Okay," James said, carefully avoiding Sirius' eyes.  
Sirius watched as they walked out of the room. I want the old James back, he thought with a pang.  
*****  
It was the end of the day and Sirius was feeling horrible. What kind of a best friend am I, anyway? he thought to himself as he walked back from Transfiguration, his last class for the day. I meet James' new girlfriend for the first time and the first thing I do is throw her cat up a curtain rod.  
He shook his head in disgust. He made himself want to throw up sometimes. He most desperately wanted to make up with James again but didn't know how to say sorry...  
On the other hand, why didn't he just say sorry? It would save a lot of boring days without James, Remus wasn't exactly the most exciting person on earth when all he had time for these days was to study, study, study. If he just said sorry maybe he and James could be friends again... and his hand wasn't that big a deal, it was only a scratch really...  
He was heading towards the Grand Hall for tea but changed his mind at the last minute and went out into the grounds instead. James should be coming back from Quidditch practice around now... Sirius glanced around, looking for him. Maybe he was at the broomshed.  
Sirius began making his way over, humming as he did so. It was nice thinking that he and James would be friends again soon, he reached the broomshed peered around it, and saw a sight that stopped him in his tracks. Funny, he didn't know why it took him by such complete surprise. He'd already known James was in love with Lily for days now, and all loving couples kiss occasionally...  
The were standing behind the broomshed, James with his arms around her waist and Lily with her arms around his neck kissing like there was no tomorrow. And I thought Lily was a good girl, Sirius found himself thinking as he watched in facination. They'd probably both die of suffocation and find them selves reincarnated into leeches, still sucking each other... Then he seemed to realize exactly what he was doing and exactly what he was thinking, and turned away, embarrassed that it had taken him so long to react.  
The first thing he did was walk to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and punch the nearest tree he could find as hard as he could. It hurt, but the pain made him feel better somehow. It was almost like he deserved it, all the jealousy he had been feeling lately... He sat down on a rock, nursed his bleeding hand, and tried to sort out his feelings, one by one.  
Part of it was definitely jealously. He and James had been friends for years and years now, and he certainly didn't want to share him with some girl who had suddenly popped onto the scene out of nowhere. He liked it the way it had always been, him and James flirting a bit with the girls that chased after him after Quidditch practice but not getting seriously involved with anyone, except when he had tried chasing after Kayleen Miller that one time and had fallen flat on his face.... and the less said about that the better, he thought.  
Okay, so there was jealousy. The rest of what he was feeling would have to be loneliness... James didn't have a whole lot of time to spend with his friends now that he had a girlfriend, and hanging out with Remus just wasn't the same as hanging out with James... Remus was too busy studying to catch up with the rest of the class and didn't have time to play pranks and things the way James and he always did...  
Crap. Sirius got up off the rock and began making his way back to the castle, his messed up thoughts still lying in a tangled mess in his head.  
*****  
Sirius was in the common room, staring absently at the wall. He didn't know what he should do. Apologize to James? Wait for him to apologize first? Kill Lily....nah. She really wasn't that bad...  
Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. James was standing behind him with a very sorry look on his face.  
"Sirius, I just want to say..." he began.  
"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.  
"For being a jerk," Sirius said.  
"For not paying much attention to you," said James. He risked a half-smile. "Remus told me about... you know. The way you've been feeling lately."  
"I'm sorry," Sirius said again, looking at the ground.  
"It's okay," James said. "It was my fault too. I should have talked to you more... understood. Anyway, I figured we could make a new start. Get you introduced to Lily again and stuff."  
Sirius considered, then nodded. "That sounds pretty good."  
"Okay." James looked around him and waved someone over. Then he took a deep breath. "Sirius, meet my girlfriend.....Lily Evans," he said.  
Sirius looked at her and smiled.  
"Hi," he said.  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: AGHGHGHGHGHGH! I'm so hot! I feel like sticking an ice bucket over my head and leaving it on there for a week. Anyway, this is pretty short... sorry. Too hot to write much more. I promise the next part won't take two months to write. And thanx for the reviews. Esp. Ali, Hermione Black (did you change your name???), Amethyst, bunny chan, Nice, Mezza, Immortal Mage, Padfoot's Gal, Serra, Sleeping Beauty and anyone else who's reviewed a lot of my stories...........um.......... i've forgotten a few people. hit me if i forgot you or better still, e-mail me so i can thank u in the next one!  
And a few cluey people realised i made a mistake in the first part--Lily got the earrings for her birthday. oops. i might change but probably won't, too lazy ^^  
anyway, i think that's all i want to say. this is probably the last part u'll see before christmas so merry x-mas and may all your wierd and wonderful dreams come true. laters, and review.  
  



	3. the hufflepuff's come up with an evil pl...

Dear Diary,   
It's maddening to think just how close Leona and James Potter came to   
falling madly in love. Any idiot could see that they belong together... and   
they would be already if it weren't for that awful Lily Evans! She started   
going out with James just a few weeks ago and now she thinks she owns him or   
something! Well, James belongs to Leona (it's OBVIOUS isn't it?) so now   
we're going to have to find a way to get Lily out of the picture. And fast.   
  
Hattie sucked at the end of her quill, trying to think of a brilliant plan   
that would destroy Lily and bring James and Leona together. Nothing came.   
She sighed in frustration. She had been trying to break them up from the   
second she had learned that they were going out, but all her plans had   
failed miserably. She had tried dressing Leona up in her flashiest robes and   
wizarding jewelry, but James hadn't given her a second look. He still had   
eyes for that wretched Lily Evans who wore NO make-up, NO jewely and the   
only robes she owned were her black school ones which had NO style at all.   
Hattie couldn't understand it. James and Leona belonged together, any fool   
could see that, and he was certainly not going to be stolen by some   
red-haired midget that nobody even knew.   
  
Hattie sighed, shut her diary and took out her Potions book. She had to   
complete a very nasty essay on Sleep Potions and she hadn't even started   
yet.   
  
Now if only I had a good Love Potion, Hattie mused as she flipped through   
the pages. That would fix that Lily up good and proper. Suddenley, she   
stopped. The answer to her problems and life ambition had been sitting right   
in front of her face. Literally.   
  
Hattie smirked and got up. The Potions essay could wait. She had some   
serious planning to do.   
  
*****   
  
"This meeting will now come to order," Hattie said, drawing herself up   
importantly. The other Hufflepuffs were grouped on the floor in the   
dormitory, looking up at her expectantly. They'd all had to drop what they   
were doing as soon as Hattie had announced there was to be a meeting, but   
they didn't mind at all because anything Hattie said was sure to be most   
brilliant and inspire deep and meaningful thoughts about life and stuff.   
  
Going clockwise from Hattie there was Leona, a very large girl with long   
dark hair and eyes, Grenda who was small and skinny with tight little curls   
that encircled her face, and Mirabel who had awful orange/red hair and brown   
eyes. None of them were very bright which was probably the reason why they   
looked up to Hattie so much.   
  
"Now listen up, girls," Hattie said. "I have a plan to get rid of that   
Lily Evans once and for all."   
  
"Oooh," they all said at the same time.   
  
"Will this one work, Hattie?" asked Leona, chewing her hair anxiously. She   
didn't have much a clue to why she liked James Potter so much, but Hattie   
said that they were made to be together, so it must be true.   
  
"This plan is fool-proof," Hattie assured her. "Now, this is the key to   
our little operation." Hattie paused for effect. The Hufflepuffs leaned   
forward in anticipation. "Love Potions," Hattie said dramatically.   
  
Three blank faces turned up to look at her.   
  
Hattie sighed impatiently. "We'll give the potion to James and he'll fall   
madly in love with Leona instead of Lily."   
  
"Ooooh." A look of understanding suddenley came over everyone's faces.   
  
"But Hattie," Grenda said after a moment of thinking. "How are we going to   
get the potion? They're strictly forbidden at Hogwarts, you know."   
  
"Of course I know that," Hattie snapped. "We'll make the potion!"   
  
More silence.   
  
"Um, no offense or anything, Hattie, but you're not exactly a Potions   
expert," Mirabel said bluntly.   
  
Hattie opened her mouth to say something really cutting to that remark,   
then stopped, realizing that Mirabel was right. She wasn't a Potions expert.   
How would they get their hands on a Love Potion?   
  
"What we need," Hattie said aloud, pacing around the room, "is someone   
good at Potions who hates James Potter enough to break him up with his   
girlfriend, someone who doesn't mind breaking the rules to get what they   
want..."   
  
Everyone looked at each other.   
  
"Come off it," Leona said. "No one could hate James that much..."   
  
*****   
  
Hattie cornered Snape the next day. As she was a good bit wider than him,   
there was nothing he could do to get away, so he stood there scowling while   
Hattie rattled on about some girl named Leona and her undying love to James   
Potter. Like he cared. He shifted impatiently from one foot to another,   
wondering whether he should curse her not. He decided against it seeing as   
he was already in trouble for putting the full body bind on Peter Pettigrew   
and throwing him into the girls' toilets.   
  
"...and so then we tried putting some Chaniella on Leona and then getting   
her to walk directly in front of him. Chaniella's a perfume," Hattie added,   
seeing the blank look on Snape's face. "No boy can resist it. Anyway..."   
  
"Is there a point to all this?" Snape interupted. If any of his friends   
caught him talking to Hattie, he might as well be dead. His reputation would   
be torn to tatters.   
  
"Ah, the point," Hattie said. "There is a point. I'm just getting to it."   
  
Snape rolled his eyes as Hattie collected her thoughts together. How thick   
could you get?   
  
"The point is," Hattie said, "we're going to break Lily and James up."   
  
"And how do you presume to do that?" Snape asked skeptically. They   
looked pretty tight last time he'd seen them.   
  
"A Love Potion!" Hattie said triumphantly. "We're going to get James to   
drink a Love Potion and make him fall in love with Leona instead!"   
  
Snape shook his head. Sometimes, these Hufflepuffs got so thick he   
wondered how they'd even made past their first year.   
  
"Hattie," he said slowly so that she would understand. "Love Potions are   
forbidden. For-bid-den. As in, not allowed in the castle. You are not gong   
to find a Love Potion in here or around here, so why don't you just..."   
  
"Yes, we are," Hattie said.   
  
"Yes we are what?" Snape asked, puzzled.   
  
"We're going to get a Love Potion." Hattie looked at him and smiled.   
'You're going to make it for us."   
  
Snape snorted. "In your dreams," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need   
to go up to my dormitory and..."   
  
"Wait!" Hattie said, grabbing him by the collar and almost strangling him   
to death. "We all know how much you hate James. You make the potion, you   
hurt James. You humiliate James. So how about it?" Hattie said. "Are you   
in?"   
  
Snape considered it. It was true that he hated James. And he most   
definitely   
wanted to hurt James. Not to mention what going out with a loser like Leona   
would do to his squeaky clean reputation... Maybe these Hufflepuffs weren't   
so stupid after all.   
  
"Okay," said Snape. "I'm in. For a price of course."   
  
"What?" Hattie's piggy little eyes glared at him suspiciously. "How much?"   
  
"Fifty galleons," Snape said.   
  
Hattie immediately dropped him and Snape fell to the ground with a thump.   
  
"Fifty galleons?!" she said. "What are you, nuts??!!!!"   
  
"No money, no potion," Snape said, rubbing his head. "And no potion equals   
no James. So it's fifty galleons or nothing."   
  
Hattie glared at him furiously, knowing she had no way out. "Fine," she   
spat out. "Fifty galleons it is. And if you think we're going to pay you any   
more than that you can think again." Without another word, she stalked off.   
Snape watched her retreating figure and grinned to himself.   
  
Fifty galleons and a chance to humiliate James? Life didn't get much   
better than this.   
  
*****   
  
The next day, Snape made sure none of his fellow Slytherins were watching   
and sidled over to Hattie who was waiting to enter the Arithmancy room.   
  
"Here," he muttered, pushing a small bottle of fizzing pink liquid into   
her hand.   
  
"What is it?" Hattie asked loudly, holding it up to the light.   
  
"Put it down!" Snape hissed. "It's the Love Potion!" He looked around him   
nervously. Honestly, were all Hufflepuffs as stupid as this?   
  
"Oh." Hattie pushed the potion into her pocket.   
  
"Where's the money?" Snape demanded.   
  
"Here." Hattie dug into her bag and pulled out a heavy black pouch which   
she handed to Snape. He hastily shoved it into his bag.   
  
"Remember, the potion only works for twenty-four hours," Snape said. "It's   
useless after that, so you'll have to slip it to him at tea or something.   
And he'll fall in love with the first girl he looks at, so make sure he   
stares at the right one first. Got it?"   
  
"Got it," Hattie said just as a crowd of Slytherins came jostling down the   
corridor. Snape looked panicked for a second, then began sidling up towards   
them, trying to join them without looking conspicious.   
  
"Snape, I need to know how to..." Hattie began but Snape shot her a   
ferocious look.   
  
"Don't talk to me," he said, as he pushed through the crowd.   
  
"But...." Hattie began again, but Snape had disapeared.   
  
Hattie shrugged her shoulders. It was no big deal. She only wanted to know   
how much potion she had to put in James' pumpkin juice, but it didn't seem   
to matter too much anyway.   
  
*****   
  
The operation had to be perfect and completely convincable to the eyes of   
James. If one little thing went wrong, he might get suspicious and not drink   
the potion. Hattie told everyone this a thousand times as they all took their   
positions up in the Great Hall.   
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team had just come in from practice and the   
house-elves had kindly layed out snacks and drinks for them to eat   
afterwards. The Hufflepuffs waited until James was the last one at the table   
before putting their plan into action.   
  
"Hi, James," Hattie said, walking in with Grenda and Mirabel right behind   
her. "Long time no see."   
  
"Huh?" James looked up from his pumpkin juice as the girls settled   
themselves around him. "Do I know you?" he asked Hattie.   
  
Hattie laughed a tinkling laugh and said, "Of course you know me! I'm   
Hattie, remember?"   
  
James didn't remember but he decided not to make anything of it. "Oh,   
Hattie!" he said. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I do remember you! And   
um..." he looked behind her at Grenda and Mirabel. "Who are they?"   
  
"Grenda and Mirabel," Hattie said carelessly. "So, James, how have you   
been all this time?"   
  
"Okay," James said guardedly. This Hattie girl gave him the creeps.   
  
"We saw you practicing Quidditch," Grenda chimed in. "You were really   
good."   
  
Everyone but James looked expectantly at Mirabel who seemed to have   
forgotten her lines.   
  
"Mirabel," Hattie hissed, kicking her. "Say something!"   
  
"Ouch!" Mirabel said. The she seemed to realize what she was doing and   
quickly corrected herself. "I mean, yeah, James, you were great! The way you   
dodged around the Keeper, wow, you were terrific." She tried to smile   
warmly the way Hattie had taught her to but the effect was spoiled by the   
piece of parsley that was stuck between her teeth.   
  
"Um... thanks," James said, feeling uncomfortable. He wished they'd leave   
so he could go up to the common room. He'd promised Lily to help her with   
Transfiguration. He fiddled around with his spoon then reached for his   
pumpkin juice. Just as he was raising it to his lips, Hattie's hand   
suddenley came out of nowhere and knocked it to the ground. The flask didn't   
break but pumkin juice went everywhere and soaked the carpet as well as the   
bottom of James' robes.   
  
"Oh no!" Hattie said in a shocked voice. "I'm so sorry!"   
  
"Um, it's okay," James said, edging away from her. "It was an accident. The   
house-elves will clean it up."   
  
"But I've spoiled your pumpkin juice!" Hattie said, fake tears springing   
into her eyes. "Now you don't have anything to drink!"   
  
"Don't worry!" James said, feeling alarmed. "It's okay!"   
  
"No, it's not." Hattie raised her face up to the heavens in dispair. "If   
only there was some way I could make it up to you... I know!" Hattie's face   
suddenley brightened. "I'll get you another flask of pumpkin juice."   
  
"No, it's okay," James began, but Hattie had already pulled a flask out of   
her pocket and shoved it in his hands.   
  
"Go on," she said. "Drink it."   
  
"Yes, drink it," Grenda said, leaning forward eagerly.   
  
"Um, you know I'm really not that thirsty," James said uncomfortably.   
  
"Please?" Hattie gave him her best puppy dog look. "I spoiled your first   
flask and the only thing that will console me is to see you drinking the   
second one. Pretty please?"   
  
"Well...." James looked around him. Hattie gave him a sad, puppy-dog   
pleading look. Grenda gave him a sad, puppy-dog pleading look. Mirabel gave   
him a sad, puppy-dog pleading look. "Okay," he said reluctantly, and took a   
big swig of the pumpkin juice.   
  
This was Leona's cue. Hattie, Grenda and Mirabel looked up, expecting to   
see her come racing in the room, but she was no where to be found.   
  
"Where is she?" Hattie hissed as James took another swig of pumpkin juice   
and Leona still didn't turn up.   
  
Grenda and Mirabel shrugged in response, looking anxious.   
  
Leona, as it happened, had been hiding behind one of the doors to the   
Great Hall, waiting for James to drink the potion so that she could do her   
part. As soon as James had got the flask to his lips, she had began to run   
out, only to find that she couldn't. She had looked back find that her robes   
had somehow gotten tangled up around the door knob, and she couldn't move.   
She set to work untangling herself, cursing all the while.   
  
James in the meantime, took one final swig of the pumpkin juice. "That   
didn't taste half bad," he said, wiping his mouth. "Tasted different from   
regular pumkin juice. Where did you get this from anyway?"   
  
Hattie was taking deep, calming breaths. "Whatever you do," she muttered, "do   
not make James look up."   
  
"What was that?" James asked, about to look up. Hattie panicked.   
  
"On your shirt!" she yelled. "Quick!"   
  
"What?" James quickly looked back down. "There's nothing--"   
  
"AH-CHOO!" Mirabel suddenley yelled.   
  
"Are you okay?" James asked looking at her. The hall went dead silent.   
There was a second that lasted an eternity. You could have heard a pin drop.   
  
Suddenley, James was looking at Mirabel in a very different way.   
  
"Dratted cold," Mirabel said, wiping her nose with her handkercheif. "It   
always gets in the way."   
  
"Mirabel," James said, leaning forward and gazing at her rapturiously.   
"Have I ever told you what beautiful hair you have?"   
  
"What?" Mirabel said blankly.   
  
At that moment, Leona finally freed herself from the door knob and ran   
into the Great Hall. "Help!" she screamed out dramitically, completely   
oblivious to the fact that everyone was beyond help. "Help!" she screamed   
again. "Lord Voldemort has found a way into the castle! We must save   
Dumbledore!"   
  
James hadn't taken his eyes away from Mirabel. "What?" he said.   
  
"Oh, man," said Hattie. "We blew it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: yay! the third part finally finished! notice there are no spelling mistakes [for once??] tis because i finally got a better reader! thank u, MJ!!!!!  
the fourth part will take a much shorter amount of time because my sister has [finally] finished all her course work. lily and james will find their relationship in a bit of a mess, hattie finds that messing with love potions has its consequenses, lily makes an unlikely friend and the gryffindor quidditch team get a new seeker.  
it's hot hot, too hot to write much more so more later [unless the weather kills me first.]  
TTFN  
  



End file.
